Victory
by the queen of slurking
Summary: One of the possible ways it could have gone in the ballet studio. Character deaths. Some violence


Victory

Bella arrived in the ballet studio, bracing herself to meet James, the hunting vampire who was hell-bent on drinking her blood.

She tried to make small talk with James for a while, discussing random things that may or may not have been relevant. James made some mention of Alice, which threw Bella for a loop. He continued to film them, in particular focusing on her.

Since when were vampires fans of filming stuff?

Finally he got bored with the small talk. He walked towards her and circled her, as if she was a statue at the museum. After stalling a little longer, he slipped into a hunting crouch and paused. For some reason, Bella turned and tried to run, evidently thinking she could outrun a vampire. James tripped her, and she flew into the mirrors, smashing several.

Despite the pain, she tried again to get away, crawling in the direction of the other door. In hindsight, that was really stupid. All James had to do was stand on her leg, applying the slightest pressure, and the bone snapped.

Again, he threw her into the mirrors. Now, her delicious blood was beginning to be spilled. It streamed steadily, all over the floor and soaking her clothes.

James was bored with his attempt at torture. He wanted her blood and he wanted it now. It would be a shame to let it go to waste, if it were to dry out all over the floor. All that blood, just inches away. It was driving him mad, watching the blood spread further.

He pounced on her, first biting her wrist.

Her scream was short-lived, cut off by his teeth crushing her throat. James quickly drank her blood, killing her as quickly as he could. Initially, he'd wanted to torture her. He hadn't really accomplished that, so now he would just finish her off.

The blood began to slow, and he clamped his teeth tighter on her throat. Her blood was so delicious. Eventually, the life-source ran dry. He made sure he got every last drop, mindful not to waste it. Her heart stopped, and she stopped convulsing. _Useless human_, he thought in disgust. _I go to all this trouble and only get a few minutes of food. _He tossed her body across the room, and sighed as several more bones snapped.

JUST THEN…

Victoria swung through the window on a rope, smashing it. James was oblivious to her rather noisy entrance, still basking in the glow of his victory and licking the blood off the floor.

He was pulled away from the memory of the sweet blood when Victoria screamed. 'You bitch! You didn't save me any!' she yelled at him, launching herself across the room at him. She continued railing at him as the Cullens arrived and watched silently.

Victoria ripped his head off and threw it across the room, then began tearing him apart. Carlisle silently handed her a pack of matches, and she collected the pieces of her mate, setting them alight.

She then realised what she'd done, and turned to the Cullens. Although vampires can't cry, she was so upset that a venom tear slipped down her cheek. 'I am so sorry. He killed your mate' she apologised to Edward.

Then, she turned to Emmett. 'Kill me now, please. Just… I just killed my mate, who killed Edward's mate… I don't want to exist any more. I don't want to try to get revenge. I just want to die, so I can go to hell and be with my Jamesy. Please.'.

Emmett and Edward stepped forward. Emmett started by ripping her head off. They finished her off quickly, as the rest of the Cullens watched. They were all standing stone-still, except for Rosalie, who was filing her nails.

With that, the Cullens set the entire studio alight, taking Bella's broken body to prepare for her funeral.

Laurent appeared later, personally apologizing to the Cullens for Bella's death. Somehow, he felt responsible for not stopping James and Victoria. He announced that in Bella's honour, he would be changing to the vegetarian diet.

With that, the Cullens took time to remember the one innocent human and the two devious vampires who died that day.

THE END.

**Random stuff… review? You already know this, but I'll say it again: I own nothing.**


End file.
